


Between The Two of Us

by StarBlazerM31



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: This is my take on an emotional scene that could happen between Asra and Julian concerning MC choosing Julian over Asra.  Angst and emotion.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 31





	Between The Two of Us

Julian poked his head into the parlor. There, he spotted Asra, sitting on one of the plush couches, knitting another sweater for Faust. He looked so…distant.

“Um, hey, Asra,” he said tentatively.

Asra’s sparkling lavender eyes looked up. "Hello, Ilya. When did you get here?“

Julian stepped in and shut the door. "A little while ago. MC is here…they would like to see you.”

Asra’s eyes looked down momentarily. "Ah, that’s great! I’ll be out in a minute.“ He went back to knitting.

Julian’s lips went thin. He walked forward and slid down on the opposite end of the couch. "Asra…what’s wrong? MC and I are really worried about you. Every time we want to see you, you just…vanish.”

Asra didn’t reply. The knitting needles in his hands went completely still.

“Please, Asra,” Julian said. "We-“

Asra cut him off. "I’m just dealing with some things. Don’t worry, Ilya. I’m fine.”

Julian wasn’t convinced. Far from it, he now felt a pit of worry in his stomach.

“Look…I know you and I are still on…delicate terms, but I still care about you. If you just need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

Asra’s jaw clenched. His eyes moved to Julian’s face, and Julian couldn’t help but feel a sharp pang of anxiety. Asra’s eyes were dark and unmistakably angry.

“Asra…what did I do?”

Asra moved the knitting supplies out of his lap, and he stood to his feet. He walked over to the windows and looked down in the garden. MC stood there by the fountain with Nadia, excitedly discussing something of interest to them both. Asra turned away, his arms crossed.

“Asra-”

“You really want to know, Ilya?” Asra asked, an unmistakable venom in his voice.

Julian swallowed. "Yes, I do. I can’t…“ He remembered MC's words to him. "I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Asra took several deep breaths, clearly contemplating. His entire body seemed tense. Whatever this was, he had been holding onto it for a long while.

“I lied, Ilya,” Asra said finally. "About not remembering how I brought MC back.“

A lump formed in Julian’s throat. He stood from the couch. "Alright…”

“I made a deal. Half of my heart, for MC to come back. That’s how I did it.”

Julian’s eyes went wide. "Half of your heart? Asra, that sounds extremely dangerous!“

Asra chuckled. "Wouldn’t you give that and more for MC? You love them, right?”

Julian felt his blood run cold. Love them… Suddenly so many things clicked into place in Julian’s mind. Asra’s distance, and even their own past together.

“…You love MC, don’t you?”

Asra’s entire countenance changed. His frame seemed to suddenly droop like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He took a long moment to respond.

“Yes, Ilya. Everything…EVERYTHING I did during that time in the palace…it was all for MC. No one else.”

Julian swallowed hard. "So…the reason you couldn’t give your heart to me back then…it was because of MC.“

Asra slowly nodded.

A massive wave of guilt washed over Julian. Asra had done the impossible for someone who ended up not returning his love. Who ended up loving one of the last people Asra would have wanted.

"Oh god, Asra…I’m so sorry…” His hand gripped as his hair. "If I had known-“

"Would it have changed anything, Ilya?” Asra asked. "You’re forgetting the most important thing here. MC’s choice. MC chose you.“

His shoulders drooped deeply and sudden uncontrollable sobs escaped his throat.

"MC chose _you_ …”

Julian rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Asra, holding him tightly. Asra simply collapsed into Julian’s chest and cried. The overwhelming emotion drew large heavy tears from Julian’s eyes. He buried his face in Asra’s soft white hair and cried as well. They stood there for a long while, just letting the pain and regret flow.

Julian spoke first. "Asra…what do you want me to do?“

Asra sniffled. "You really love MC, right?”

“I do,” Julian replied.

“Then…make them happy. For me?”

Julian hugged Asra tightly. "Of course.“

Asra lifted his head to look Julian in the eyes. "MC is the most amazing thing in this world. Something truly unique and beautiful. They deserve every happiness and more. Even…even if it’s not with me.”

Julian placed a hand on Asra’s cheek. "You’re pretty amazing as well, Asra,“ he said. "What you’ve done…what you’ve gone through…I envy your strength.”

Asra sighed. "Thank you, Ilya.“ He pushed away from Julian and wiped his eyes.

"I know you’re not the best with secrets, but…please don’t tell MC about this.”

Julian wiped his own eyes. "I won’t. But, Asra…MC cares about you so much and misses you. Please…for their sake…don’t be a stranger.“

Asra took a deep breath. "You’re right.” He laughed. "You’re actually right for once.“

He walked back over to the couch and put his knitting supplies away. "Well, then, let’s not keep them waiting.” Julian approached and put a hand on Asra’s shoulder.

“Will you be alright?”

Asra looked up to him and smiled. "I think so,“ he said quietly. "This…this has helped. A lot, actually. Thank you, Ilya.”  
Julian’s own smiled beamed. "Anytime, Asra. Anytime at all.“


End file.
